


The Beating of His Heart

by Hollie47



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: After a night of sleuthing around the town, Stephanie comes home to Jason.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Beating of His Heart

Feeling her legs dangle over the side of the building, Stephanie look up at the night sky and wished she could see the stars twinkling. The moon was visible but the lights of the city were still shining bright. Adjusting her mask, she pulled her blonde hair out of her face and stared into the building across from her.

Tapping her ear, she checked to make sure the bug she planted was still active. Sending Jason a quick text saying that everything was going smoothly, Stephanie sat there and waited, gently kicking her heels against the bricks, trying to occupy herself.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly looked at the screen and rolled her eyes when she saw Jason’s reply of a thumbs up. Feeling another vibration, a small smile graced her face when she noticed it was followed by a little heart. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she pulled out her binoculars and checked out the other rooms of the building.

Noticing a light come on, she double tapped her earpiece and intently listened, waiting for the rest of the goons to show up. Seeing three men she had never seen before standing in the room, she watched as one of them went to the window and pulled the blind down, cutting off any light to the outside.

Biting her bottom lip, she stood up from the edge of the building and sat with her back against the warm brick. Hearing the goons muttering to each other, she raised an eyebrow when it started to get interesting.

“Black Mask wants his next shipment as soon as possible, the drugs are running dry, that damned Red Hood and Batgirl have been taking them off the streets faster than we can supply them.”

“I told you, the next shipment is on its way, it’ll be here in like thirty one hours.”

“That’s not soon enough! He’ll have my head by then!”

“It’s the fastest we can get it here.”

“Where’s it going to? All of the current locations have been raided by the bat brats.”

“There’s a little church tucked between a barber shop and an old little bookstore, the priest is an uncle and is willing to hold it for us until we get a new warehouse up and running. Tell Black Mask he owes us more for this, my boss wants him to call tomorrow morning at nine to discuss new payment.”

Hearing a bat fly overhead, Stephanie intently listened to the rest of the conversation, rolling her eyes at all the bickering that was going on. Wincing as the sound of a door slamming echoed through her earpiece, she tapped the off button and looked around the rooftop before pulling out her phone and typing a message to Jason.

_‘A small church between a barbers and a bookstore, do you know where it is? Also how’s your migraine? <3’_

_‘Fucking killing me. I’ll send you a map.’_

Receiving the map from Jason, she took her earpiece out and carefully made her way off the rooftop, using the fire escape which led down into an alleyway. Jumping over the fence with ease and into the next alleyway, Stephanie checked the street before she darted across the road and jumped through six backyards until she got to where she parked the car Alfred had let Jason borrow.

Driving down the streets, Stephanie paid close attention to what was going on around her. There were people crossing without looking, drunks loitering, a couple having a verbal sparring match across the street, and groups of friends going out to have a good time. 

Checking the location on the map quickly, Stephanie turned the corner and drove past the church, circling the block to make sure no one was around. The street was empty, the bulbs in most of the streetlights were blown, and a stray tabby cat sat on top of a trash can. Driving a few streets away, Stephanie parked the car and got out, making sure she wasn’t seen by anyone.

Making her way stealthily through the shadows, Stephanie entered the church grounds and poked around the building. It was a small building, white in colour, and looked to only be about fifty years old. Checking the doors, she found them all to be locked. Going around the back of the building, she spotted an open window that led into the basement. 

Lying down on the ground, she tapped her wrist and the small light lit up and illuminated the entire area. Watching as the light jumped off the wooden beams and onto the concrete floor, Stephanie turned off the light and got back up. The shipment hadn’t arrived yet. 

Going to the side door of the church, Stephanie quickly picked the lock and let herself in. Checking out the small room, she noticed an office off to the side and headed towards it, checking to see if the coast was clear first.

Entering the office, she looked through the paperwork on the desk and saw only sermons and passage of the bible written up. Going over to the singular filing cabinet, she rifled through it but nothing popped out at her. Taking some quick photographs of what was there, she noticed something reflecting the flash from under the desk.

Seeing a singular piece of paper with reflective ink on it, Stephanie couldn’t believe what she was reading. Snapping a photo, she quickly sent it to Jason and double checked it to be certain she wasn’t seeing things. It was a formal letter from three days ago, from Pamela Isley, requesting that in two days time a priest was to be present at City Hall to witness her and Harleen Quinzel eloping.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she checked the screen and read Jason’s text.

_‘Why am I not surprised by that? Head home and bring pain killers.’_

_‘Anything else you want?’_

_‘Just the company of my beautiful girlfriend <3 see you soon.’_

Smiling to herself at Jason’s last text, she sent him a heart in reply and quickly exited the church and went back to the car. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she opened the trunk and quickly pulled some sweatpants and a jacket over her Batgirl outfit. Getting into the driver’s seat, she took her mask off, and pulled out onto the road, heading for the twenty four hour drive through pharmacy.

Pulling up at the window, she smiled at the short-haired pharmacist and handed over her I.D. “My partner said he called and put my script in for me,” Stephanie said, feeling the pharmacists gaze on her.

“I’ll go check to see if it’s filled.”

Watching as the woman walked away, Stephanie was glad she still had a valid script for pain relief. She felt as if she could use a pain killer too as her back had been twinging in pain on and off for the last few days.

Seeing the pharmacist return with her script, she handed over some cash and collected her pain killers and change before she drove off, heading back to the safe house she had been sharing with Jason for the last few months.

Pulling into the underground parking lot that housed some of Jason’s favourite motorbikes and cars, Stephanie parked the car and grabbed the pain killers before heading to the elevator and up to the safe house.

Entering the apartment, she pulled off the sweatpants and jacket and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Heading into the bedroom, she saw Jason lying there with a cold compress on his forehead, the side lamp on and his phone on charge.

“Are you feeling any better?” Stephanie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, opening the bottle of vicodin.

“Nope, my head is on fire and I can hear my heart beating.”

“Here, take this, hopefully it helps soon.” Handing Jason the pill, Stephanie opened the water for him and passed it over, watching him swallow it.

“Thank you,” he softly said, wincing as the pain intensified for a moment.

Readjusting the cold compress on Jason’s head, Stephanie frowned and took it off. “I’m going to go swap this out for the cold one.”

Not giving Jason the chance to protest, Stephanie went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Putting the now not-so-cold compress on top of a box of chicken nuggets, Stephanie pulled the other gel cold compress out and put it in its covering and went back into the bedroom, placing it carefully on Jason’s forehead.

“I’m going to go shower, I’ll be back soon,” Stephanie said, feeling Jason grab onto her hand. Pausing for a moment, she felt him press a kiss to the back of her hand before letting her go.

Entering the bathroom, Stephanie flicked the lights and fan on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Grabbing a hair tie out of one of the drawers, she put her hair up in a messy bun and turned the shower on. Stripping out of her outfit, she threw it over the side of the bathtub and adjusted the water.

Stepping into the shower, she sighed as the warm water ran over her body. Now that she had some time to relax, Stephanie could feel a tightness in her left calf and the twinge in her back intensifying. Looking at her array of various scents of body wash, Stephanie picked them up one by one and smelt them before settling on one called ‘Fairy Dream’. Lathering herself up, she made sure to thoroughly wash herself before rinsing off. Turning the water off, she grabbed her towel off the back of the door and dried herself.

Wrapping the towel around herself, Stephanie walked to the bathroom and pulled some clean clothing out, smiling at Jason when he looked up at her. “Feeling any better yet?”

“A little, I can’t hear my heart beating anymore,” Jason replied, readjusting the cold compress.

“That’s a start,” Stephanie responded, putting on a pair of shorts and one of Jason’s tank tops.

“Come join me for a bit,” Jason said, patting the spot next to him.

Lying down, Stephanie rested her head on Jason’s chest and felt him wrap an arm around her. Taking a deep breath in, she slowly released it as she relaxed into Jason’s embrace. Drawing patterns on his chest with the tip of her finger, she slowly drew a heart and felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you,” she softly said as she listened to the beat of his heart.

“I love you too, Steph.”


End file.
